Maafin Roxas
by LunarMetacore
Summary: No summary, ini adalah sekuel dari sejuta mawar untuk Roxas, RnR please... :


Maafin aku ya Namine...

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Maafin Roxas

FF Iklan

Saya tidak akan menyebutkan produk apapun itu yang ada didalam iklan, dan ini adalah sekuel dari Sejuta Mawar Untuk Roxas

Malam itu, hari ulang tahun yang ke-17 bagi Namine. Yah, gitulah, kalo udah 17 tahun kan sweet-sweet-an gitu bunyinya. Rada ramelah pokoknya malem itu di hotel Twilight. Makanan yang gila enaknya sama minuman yang sinting segarnya. Wuih, manteplah pokoknya. Tapi entah mengapa berbeda dengan Namine, yang murung terduduk di salah satu kursi tamu. Seperti ia menunggu seseorang untuk datang melewati pintu ruangan itu.

"Nami-chan..." Seseorang memanggil sang putri yang berulang tahun.

"Oh, hai Kairi-san..." Ternyata dia adalah Kairi yang sedang minum bersama dengan Riku. Keduanya sangat anggun dan tampan. Kairi memakai dress berwarna merah dengan hiasan mawar di ikatan pinggulnya dan Riku memakai sebuah jaket seperti jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi yang elegan.

"Yo'i nih pasti nungguin Roxas, ya?" Mendengar ucapan Riku yang "surprise" itu, Namine langsung merah padam mobil kebakaran.

"Eh... nggak kok, siapa juga yang nungguin dia..." Jawab Namine dengan sedikit kesal. Kairi kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan mengeluarkan android miliknya dari tas (wuiss android di jaman KH).

"Sora lama amat... tuh orang pasti ama Roxas..." Muka Namine balik lagi merah, dan pada akhirnya hingga pestanya selesai tuh dua orang kagak muncul-muncul jua.

-Usai pesta-

"Oi Roxas ayo cepetan, lu malah BB an..."

"Sabar ngapa sih, dia juga orangnya perhatian kok..."

"Lu enak... Namine sabar orangnya, lah gue... Kairi... bisa-bisa gue yang disuruhnya keluar rumah nanti..." Roxas dengan jengkelnya melihat Sora dengan tatapan nenek lampir.

"Emang lu udah nikah ama Kairi, sampe ngomong disuruh keluar dari rumah...?" Sora langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruangan pesta dan ketika ia membukanya...

"Oh My Keyblade, ini ada apa?"

"Ada apa Sor...a..." Roxas melongok heran, kenapa tuh tiba-tiba banner ulang tahun beserta dekorasi ruangan pada diturunin semua?

"Roxas... Namine... itu Namine..." Roxas yang mendengar Sora mengatakan nama pacarnya langsung melihat apa yang temannya itu tunjuk.

"Namine..."

"Cepetan lu samperin sa..." Belum selesai Sora ngucapin, mulutnya udah ditutup ama tangan yang lain. Tangan yang halus, dan wanginya seperti...

"KGHAIGHHRGRI" (kata Authornya, maaf mulut Sora sedang ditutup). Itu adalah tangan Kairi, dia menarik Sora keluar ruangan dan melemparnya ke dinding.

"Hehe, maaf sayang, tapi lu udah ngelanggar janji lu ama gue...!"

"Heh? Janji yang mana yank?"

"'kita ketemuan di hotel jam 7 malam' dan sekarang udah jam berapa!" Sora yang melihatnya ketakutan bukan main. Air matanya keluar nggak karuan kayak anak kecil.

"Maaf, Kairi sayang..."

"Ga ada maaf untuk kamu!" dan layar pun langsung berubah hitam, menyisakan sebuah teriakan tragis untuk adegan itu.

""

-Cerita sesungguhnya-

Namine yang melihat Roxas pun langsung berdiri kesal, membanting mawar yang diberikan kepadanya kebawah lantai hotel yang dingin. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepada Roxas.

Wajah Roxas langsung melas, tiada senyum menghiasi wajahnya sejak itu. Kemudian, dia keluarkan BB nya dan mengetik sesuatu di KH mobile nya.

"Namine maafin aku, ya..."

Dan sekejap bukan main, Riku yang lagi nongkrong di WC langsung melihat status melas milik Roxas.

"Wuih, nih bocah ga kapok-kapok ya... bantuin ah... eh, tapi tunggu dulu... aduh... hyaaah...!" Dan anda tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Di toko bunga samping hotel, Ventus bersama Xion lagi belanja bunga. Secara tak sengaja HP si Ventus jatuh dan layarnya pun hidup. Disana langsung terpampang sebuah status di KH mobile miliknya.

"Eh, Roxas lagi dalam masalah nih..."

"Salah adik lo tuh, ngapa datangnya telat..."

"Yah, bener juga sih... tapi kita beli beberapa mawar, yuk buat mereka biar rujuk lagi..." Xion dengan berat hati mengambil beberapa ikat mawar dan menyerahkannya pada Ventus. Ya, Ventus cuma senyum-senyum aja sambil membawa seikat mawar itu bersama dengan Xion.

Terus ada lagi di parkiran. Axel yang lagi nganggur, ga ada mobil yang mau diparkirin, langsung online KH mobile nya. Dilihatnya disitu status Roxas yang galau abis.

"Jiah, bocah mau minta maaf ama ayank nya, gue bantuin ah... Cuma gue laper... Oi, Saix gantian jaga parkir, woi!" dan Saix pun datang.

"Iya... dan jangan lupa bungkusin gue nasi goreng satu make ikan asin, ditambah sambel yo..."

"Sip bro, tapi duitnya mana...?"

"Pake duit lo dulu 'bro'..." busset dah, cara dia ngomong terlalu datar untuk mengatakan "bro" disitu. Pada akhirnya, Axel Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ga jelas dan pergi ke warteg samping parkiran.

Balik pada Saix, disana langsung disamperin oleh Xemnas, General Manager perusahaan parkir itu.

"Hmm? Mana si Axel?"

"Dia lagi istirahat bentar, pak bos... bentar lagi juga dia pasti balik..."

"Hah... kalo saya mah ragu dia bakal balik lagi..." dan Xemnas kembali masuk ke kantornya dan Saix secara tak sengaja melihat HP Axel yang tertinggal.

Kemudian di tengah jalan, Vanitas lagi sibuk-sibuknya sms-an. Eh, kebetulan dia langganan SMS-KH messenger, juga lho. Dimana Xion juga punya tuh fitur di HP nya.

"Gimana nyari bunga ama Roxas, Xion?" Ketikkan tangannya makin cepat tiap menitnya.

"Hmm, lumayan, kami dapat beberapa, kak..."

"Oh, ya tolong bilang ke kak Roxas kalau besok bakal ada rapat di kampus... ok? Kalo gitu kk tutup dulu..." Secara tak langsung, ada suara "ping!" dari HP nya.

"Lah, si Roxas toh..." Dan tak beberapa lama, sebuah mobil lewat dan didalamnya terduduk pula Namine. Melihat itu ia kembali menatap layar HP nya dan lari sekuat-kuatnya sambil mengetik sebuah sms kepada Xion.

-0-

"Ping!"

Roxas, seketika itu ditemani dengan Sora dan Kairi terus bersedih atas dirinya. Tapi, dalam hitungan beberapa menit kemudian, ia menerima sms dari teman-temannya yang berisi satu hal yang sama.

"Roxas pergilah ke lapangan utama, Dan minta maaflah!"

Melihat hal itu, Roxas mengusap air matanya dan berdiri untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Berlari dengan penuh semangat, ia mampu mencapai kecepatan ambang batasnya. Dibelinya setangkai bunga mawar dan ia datang ke lapangan utama di kota itu. Kini apa yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dibayangkan olehnya.

-0-

"Aku... membencimu, Roxas..." itulah isi hati Namine pada saat terduduk di dalam mobilnya yang nyaman. Tapi, begitu banyak juga rasa yang begitu buruk di hatinya ketika meninggalkan Roxas di hotel itu.

"Hmm...?" HP nya berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan untuknya. Disana tercantum nama Riku dan ia mengangkatnya.

"Riku... ada apa...?"

"Ehhmm, Na... mi... ne... maa...maafin... Roxas... ya!" Namine yang mendengar Riku berteriak-teriak seperti itu merasa takut dan langsung menutup telponnya. Lalu, datang pula sms dari Kairi yang berisi "Namine, maafin Roxas ya...". Namine cuma bungkam dan tak membalas sms itu. Belum ia menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil, ia melihat Vanitas yang berlari sambil menatapnya seram.

"Namine, maafin Roxas ya...!" Terkejut, aneh, seram, takut, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kini kita dapat melihat betapa stressnya Namine pada tahap ini. "Waduh, masa' ada orang yang sanggup ngejer mobil yang kayak gini cuma untuk begitu..." batinnya mengaum geram dengan tingkah Vanitas.

Yak, belum selesai pula yang tadi, sudah ada lagi pula yang aneh-aneh di menit-menit berikutnya. Ketika mobil itu melintas di sebuah warteg yang disampingnya ada sebuah parkiran besar, terpampanglah sebuah umbul-umbul besar diatasnya. "Namine, maafin Roxas, ya!" Itulah yang benar-benar membuat Namine "blackout" dan stress jadinya.

Lalu, Namine yang stress dan hampir gila itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan utama di kota. Kulitnya yang pucat kini makin pucat dengan semua omongan tentang maaf-maaf untuk Roxas. Tiga belas menit pak supir telah menyetir, dan sampailah mereka di lapangan utama di kota itu. Namine bertambah heran disini, tatkala keadaan taman berubah menjadi sepi secara mendadak.

"TERORET" Suara HP Namine kembali terdengar di saku gaunnya (gaun punya Namine lebih banyak kantongnya).

"Lihat didepanmu..." Ada pikachu, ada piplup, ada giratina, ada dialga, ada... (Kenapa ada pokemon disini?) ternyata dibalik para pokemon bersembunyi seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memegang mawarnya. Berdiri tepat diatas tanah (ya, iyalah) yang berumput.

"Namine..."

"Roxas... Maafin aku ya..." Roxas terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu. Namine kemudian berlari mendekat dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Berpelukan dibawah taburan mawar yang dilempar teman-teman mereka dengan semangat.

"Tapi, Namine, semestinya aku yang harus minta maaf..."

"Nggak apa-apa Roxas, aku juga salah..." dan Roxas tetap tak mengatakan alasan yang membuat dia terlambat ke pesta itu.

The End


End file.
